roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound
Sound is a Basic Element''' and a Quest element that added into the game on May 15th '''(Battle Arena Event), That time People who won the Quest got this Element for Free. Currently, this element has a palette of the colors red, pink, blue, and yellow. The event is over so it cannot be received for free anymore (Since the event started, Sound was free after you completed the quest). Sound's capabilities are very useful and some spells are extremely effective, being able to work both in close and mid-range, with high versatility. It is not as powerful as elements like Void, but it is very annoying. It was formerly free during the Battle Arena event, where you would have to complete three tasks for the Master of Sound to receive the element. Now, however, you must purchase the element with 350 diamonds if you did not obtain it during the event. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player/creator opinions of this element are listed below. Player opinions: *Damage: High *Defense: Above-Average *Speed: Below-Average Spells SONAR Quake "'''User can charge a fast moving sonar pulse that will stun enemies, block their projectiles, and even heal you if a ring reaches back to you.'" ' * It cost 233 shards * User charges 1 sonar wave of sound that has medium-range that does light damage, a mini-stun, and heals if the ring reaches back to you. ' * The red beam surrounding around you when you charge the spell has different shapes depending on your Graphics. It can be squared or circled shape. *It is a Shielding spell. *Regeneration stacks if 2 or more opponents are hit. *Each sonar wave does not do direct damage. *Speed killer was added for this move. *This move is the weakest spell in the game dealing a minuscule of 10-60 damage. (Depending on your Power stat.) *It is a good counter to Spirit`s Spectral Embodiment, as a sound wave will bounce off of their body even when invisible. *The bounced Sonar Quake can continue to harm another enemy or heal teammate(s). *'Tip: You can use SONAR Quake to stop an ultimate from activating, however, this trick won't work to ultimates such as Shattering Eruption, and fast spawning ultimates.' *When Sonar Quake blocks a projectile, a red ring appears where the projectile used to be. *It takes time to learn how to block projectiles with this move. '''Howling Chain' "User casts a string of vibrations that the user controls the destination of after they are already in the air." * It costs 333 shards * User fires about 5 orbs of vibration that deals damage on contact. * Each orb does 40-70 damage depending on your power and makes an explosion similar to Lightning Bolt from Storm. * It is a Multi-Projectile spell. * After casting the spell, bullets take about 1 second before appearing. * Bullets are much faster than Plasma Missiles. * The particles coming from Howling Chain's texture looks like this. But actually, the particles are quite more pinkish. Echoes "User gets 3 options of blasts that either stun players with a shock, burn them with fire, or damage and move them around with the POW-star option." *It costs 433 shards. *User is forced to stand still (like Holobeam) and charges 3 different types of blasts. *The first blast that appears when not charging is random as any of the three blasts can appear first. * When a blast appears, it will make a sound effect that identifies the blast. Memorizing these sound effects can make you identify the blast without looking at it. * Each blast trails behind sound waves that do different effects based on the blast: POW-star flings one opponent around and deals around 100-150 damage over time, Fireball sets nearby opponents on fire dealing an impact damage of 100-135 and a burn of 60-90 per second, being the highest burn dps in the game, and Lightning Bolt deals 100-135 impact damage and a short stun. *All 3 blasts have equal speed. *Blast option can be changed by charging and will be shot when charging ceases. The user can charge the spell for 2 rounds before firing the last blast that was charged. *Echoes is very unpredictable to both the enemy and the user (if not charged). Shockwave Halo "User debilitates and drains stamina from enemies within the sound waves, as long as the enemies are inside." https://i.gyazo.com/322473b779e1e37eda70c417c03a754f.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of what Shockwave Halo looks like. * It costs 533 shards. * This spell will create pink mini sonar waves around the caster's body. Anyone near those pink waves cannot flip, use Transportation spells, making them vulnerable to attacks, and drains the player's stamina. * This is the only non-ultimate spell to play a song in Elemental Battlegrounds. * Using this spell can repel/push away zombies/monsters from Survival Mode. (Without the repel effect, this spell would be completely useless to Survival Mode.) * Tip: You can use this spell in survival mode to protect a low health player. * Tip: You can use this along with a transportation spell to pursue a fleeing player with low health and to slow them down enough to finish them off. Ultra-Sonic Wail "User can charge up rings of sound that lay their mark on enemies while the user fires a strong blast that attempts to seek out all of the opponents in its radius." https://gyazo.com/9609755186208461f746a8dd8c34df9c Link to an unsupported GIF of what Ultra-Sonic Wail looks like. *The ultimate costs 987 shards. *User floats up a little and charges a super blast that explodes on contact and has a wider radius than Echoes move. *Charging takes a long time, like Poison Bombs Barrage (Grass ultimate) (when the user is in the air and is vulnerable to attacks). *This spell can chain onto players before finishing it with a final blow. *It doesn't reflect actually, this ultimate follows an opponent in the ultimate's radius. but when the target is near to an opponent, the opponent actually gets 400 damage and the target still gets 500 damage. *Can be charged to boost its targeting range, therefore, allowing more people to be targeted. Trivia *Due to the ROBLOX Audio Update, Shockwave Halo's song had to be changed due to copyright. **The song that used to play when players use Shockwave Halo is "Trance" by soundscape 009. *Shockwave Halo is the second Body Transformation move that has a 60-second cooldown first being Rock Armor. *Sound can be nerfed due to its projectile speed. *Echoes' Star Blasts seems like Cure Etoile's Heart Star attack from Hugtto Precure. *Sound is the only element to have be obtained through a quest. **Sound is the first element to get in a sponsored Roblox event named Battle Arena. *SONAR Quakes is the only moves has one of the words in all-caps. *Ultra-Sonic Wail is also the only ultimate that can charge. *Sound was initially 500 Diamonds Category:Elements Category:Events